Untitled ToFu Fic
by OrangePrincess2012
Summary: Atobe Keigo leaves for France. Fuji Syuusuke follows after. /AU, fantasy implied, another anime involved
1. Chapter 1: Atobe's Farewell Party

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

* * *

"Is this it?" Oishi asked, looking at the enormous gate in front of him. The Seigaku members had the plan to meet up at the train station before going at Atobe's manor. However, due to sudden errands, only Oishi and Fuji were able to meet up.

Fuji took a few steps to reach the pillar of the gate and saw a golden nameplate with an 'Atobe' engraved on it. "Yes Oishi. This is the right one." Fuji replied, pointing his finger at the plate. _Finally._

"Thank goodness, we found it. We've been wandering for half an hour already." Oishi sighed. Atobe's manor is located in the middle of nowhere. No bus stops were around. Not even a single car. A very private land, indeed. As expected of the Atobes.

Fuji smiled. He rang up the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer it. A husky voice, maybe a man from his 30s, answered. "May I ask who are you?"

"Hello. We are from the Seigaku Tennis club. Atobe invited us a few days ago." Fuji said. It was indeed awkward for them to be invited. They may be tennis rivals but they don't really have such bond for them to be invited in Atobe's party. He was indeed shocked to find Atobe roaming around their courts, looking for Tezuka.

-Three days ago-

Atobe stepped down from his limousine, looking particularly tired. As he entered the gates of Seigaku, a flock of girls surrounded him immediately. Saying 'Atobe-sama!' 'What are you doing here?' 'Are you lost?' They were screaming profusely causing the other people disturbance. Most of the girls thought he was dreamy. As for the guys, 'Just who is this guy?'.

"I know Ore-sama is good-looking so would you stop the screaming. And tell Ore-sama where the tennis courts are." Atobe mused, arrogantly.

A shy girl, with a long braided hair, approached Atobe. She was carrying a tennis bag, so he assumed that she was a member of the club. "The tennis courts are there. Walk a few steps and turn right." Atobe nodded, walking away from the hoard of screaming girls. He walked up to the courts, looking left and right. No sign of Tezuka.

"Fancy seeing you here Atobe." He turned around, finding a panting blue-eyed brunette. "Oh Fuji, good timing. I am looking for Tezuka." The brunette smiled, "Sorry, Tezuka left earlier, saying that he needs to run some errand at home. Would you like to leave a message for him?"

Atobe sighed. _I guess Fuji would do_. "Ore-sama is hosting a party at my manor this weekend. Ore-sama would like to invite you and the rest of the team."

''We'll go." Fuji accepted. As expected of Fuji. Agreeing to a party without the consent of his team.

-Present time-

"Very well. Welcome to the Atobe Manor. Keigo-sama is expecting you," the guy in the speaker announced.

A loud clash of steels was heard as the gates started to open up. Fuji and Oishi decided to walk up to the front door. Arranging themselves, Oishi knocked at the door. A guy, wearing a sleek black suit, opened the door. He smiled and welcomed them warmly. "Welcome. Keigo-sama is still upstairs. Please wait in the hall together with the other guests."

The two nodded. They walk up and found a huge oak door in front of them. Fuji turned the knob and opened the door. A fancy-themed party. Elegant lights, fancy wine fountain, an enormous cake in the center, expensive flowers as centerpiece. It's Atobe, after all.

"Hey, you guys!" Shishido, dress in a decent suit (without the cap), waved his hand at the two, with his doubles partner behind him. "Nice to see you, Oishi-san and Fuji-san," Ootori joined.

"Ah. Shishido and Ootori. Good evening." Oishi answered back. They chatted for a long time, mostly about tennis. The night continued to deepen but Atobe was yet to be found. They also met up with the other tennis teams. Rikkaidai, Rokkaku, Fudomine, Yamabuki, Shitenhouji, Jyosei Shounan, Higa Middle School.

"Where's the rest of Seigaku?" Shishido questioned.

"They need to run some errands. They'll be coming after," said the mother hen. "What about the other Hyoutei regulars? I haven't seen them all night."

Ootori laughed sheepishly, scratching his head with his right hand. He then pointed out his finger in a direction. "Mukahi-san and Oshitari-san are there."

The two players followed the direction given by Ootori. There they see the two doubles player, heavily making out in the corner of the room. ' _They can't be serious'_ is what the two thought. (a/n: don't mind the other Hyoutei players.)

A young man clad in a tuxedo strode to the center stage. With a microphone in his hand, he announced that Atobe Keigo is entering the venue in a few minutes. True to his words, Atobe marched his way to the stage and gave a few greetings.

After a few minutes, Atobe stepped down and exchange pleasantries with everyone. Not long after, he saw his teammates and the rest of the Seigaku players who had just arrived chattering with each other.

"You lot seem to have fun without Ore-sama, ahn?"

Atobe Keigo is here. "Ah Atobe, nice to see you. Thank you for inviting us," said a certain tensai.

"No problem. Since it will be my last party and conversation with you people, might as well invite you all."

Everyone present nodded at him. Wait a minute. Last? LAST?! LAST?!

"Oi, Atobe. What do you mean by last?" said Shishido. His ears must be kidding with him. It may be the last party for them but saying that it will be the last conversation, something must be going on. The other tennis teams in the venue suddenly became interested in the conversation they were having so they scooted a bit closer to the regulars of Hyoutei and Seigaku.

Atobe sighed. Yep, he hasn't told them yet about what this party was all about. He just invited everyone in the party. "Ore-sama will be studying in a prestigious Japanese school in Europe. Ore-sama will be leaving tomorrow." It was a farewell party, after all.

Everyone was silent, except for the Hyoutei regulars. Most of them were in shock. Their captain will be leaving them. What will happen to the Hyoutei tennis team? It's just a few months away till the National Tournament. "Atobe-buchou, what are you saying right now?! What about the club?!" Ootori, being the first one to gain realization, fumed. The other tennis teams silently watched the Hyoutei tennis club members.

"I already talked to Coach Sakaki. Oshitari will be the new captain." Atobe, muttering a soft sorry, walked away. _Sorry, I can't tell you the truth._

Everyone was shocked to see Atobe that way. Feeling the somber atmosphere as the night continued to deepen, the Seigaku members comforted the Hyoutei members. They had the same initial reaction when Tezuka announced that he will be leaving for Germany, though the difference is he announced it a little in advance.

Atobe didn't talk to the rest of the team until the party ended. He just bid goodbye (forever) and expressed his gratitude to everyone.

 _Goodbye Atobe Keigo._


	2. Chapter 2: The Reason Why

_I guess this is goodbye Japan. See you in a decade._ Atobe, with his hand-carry bag and flight ticket on his hand, waved goodbye to his parents and took a step forward to his new life. He won't be going back to Europe to be bullied again. He's confident enough to destroy everyone who gets in his way, though unneeded. He's pretty sure that the students in his new school are disciplined enough.

"Bye Keigo! Be sure to write letters!" His mother waved at him, with a handkerchief in her hand wiping her tears as she sees off her only son.

-A couple of days before the party-

"Master and Mistress, there are gentlemen outside saying that they need to talk to you about Keigo-sama immediately as possible." Tanaka, Atobe's well-trusted butler, informed.

"Bring them to the office." Master Atobe said.

Tanaka nodded, "Very well, Sir."

Two figures entered the room: a tall guy garbed in white top and black pants, with an earring on his left ear and another tall guy dressed in a black polo shirt partnered with black pants, holding a long stick on his right hand.

"Who are you and what do you need with my son?" Master Atobe frowned. _These guys aren't of any decency at all. Showing up dressed like that._

"We are not suspicious guys. We are from Alice Academy, a prestigious Japanese school based in France. We are here to inform you that your son will be enrolled in Alice Academy," said the tall guy in white top.

"Alice Academy? End of this joke, why would my son go to a school like that? It's not even a well-known school."

The tall guy clad in a black shirt took a step forward. "Probably here in Japan. But in France, it's a well-known school. And oh, forgive us for our rudeness. I'm Misaki, a biology teacher in Alice Academy." He gave off a small bow. "And this guy is—"

"I'm Narumi, a homeroom teacher in Alice Academy."

"So Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei, why would my son go to that school of yours? He's doing well in his current school. And we didn't even inquire in your school about this enrolment," Master Atobe said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Forgive us Mr. Atobe, but your son is identified as an Alice holder. Our school policy is to gather all Alice holders from all around the world and keep them safe from normal people because normal people tend to use Alice holders to get what they want." Narumi-sensei explained.

Master Atobe arched his brow. "Alice holder? What kind of sorcery is that?"

"An Alice holder is someone who possesses Alice. An Alice is a special ability or extraordinary power found inside the person. We have learnt that your son, Mr. Atobe Keigo have the Insight Alice. We are here to bring him to Alice Academy and hone his skills as an Alice Holder," clarified Misaki-sensei.

Master Atobe gave in. If it comes to his son's on well-being, he has no choice but to agree. He had no idea that his own son would become an Alice holder. Both he and his wife are normal people. How can two normal people conceive a child with a special ability?

He instructed Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei to have a seat and wait until his son arrives from school.

Atobe Keigo arrived at his grand abode around sometime in the afternoon. After entering, he was instructed immediately by their butler to head to his father's office. Not knowing nor caring, he strode his way and found himself standing outside the office.

"Father, I'm coming in."

As he entered the room, he saw his parents looking quite sad and worried. He also noticed two unfamiliar gentlemen seated on the couch. "You asked for me, Father?"

"Yes Keigo. Please take a seat."

After 5 minutes of explanations, Atobe was stunned. This Insight Alice they were saying was an accidental discovery he made when he was playing tennis with his rivals. Who would have thought that it was an Alice?

"No! I can't go to France! The National Tournament is only months away!" Atobe seethes in anger.

"I'm sorry but whether you like it or not, we're taking you to Alice Academy." Misaki-sensei insisted.

"Father, do something!"

Master Atobe was disappointed. His son was right. He shouldn't be taking what is precious to him. But he has no choice. Keigo's insight is already a well-known phenomenon in the tennis world. Lucky for him, no one knows that it is an Alice. "I'm sorry, Keigo. It's for your own welfare."

"Well then, it's settled. In two weeks, we'll be leaving Japan. Say your farewell to your friends. We'll talk to the administration of Hyoutei Academy about your transfer." Misaki-sensei, together with Narumi-sensei, bid goodbye and left the Atobe Manor.

Atobe also left the office and went to his own room, locking himself up.

-Next day-

Atobe saw Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei at the Hyoutei Academy grounds. Seeing them made him furious, so he decided to walk away. He also learned that day when he was called to the principal's office that his transfer to Alice Academy will give Hyoutei Academy a large stipend, courtesy of the Alice Academy.

Atobe was fuming. So he's like a person that has been bought. He marched his way to the tennis courts for afternoon practice. As he was entering the clubroom, he heard someone calling his name. He knows the voice that's why he didn't turned around.

"Mr. Atobe!" Misaki-sensei exclaimed.

"What. Do. You. Want.?" Atobe was annoyed.

"We're here to apologize for the sudden events. Most students in the Alice Academy are just like you. At first, they didn't accept the fact that they are Alice holders. Several of them ran away at first but once they have arrived at the academy, they had a change of heart. They've learnt the fact that they are not ordinary people and were above the society. So we hope that you can understand. You can send letters to anyone outside the Academy but the letters are screened one by one to check that no valuable information is leaked. You can leave the Academy once you turned into a Specialist. Though, there are some cases where you can leave the Academy once you receive the Best Student Award." Misaki-sensei reasoned.

"Wait, what? A Specialist?"

"Pardon us. We forgot to explain this yesterday. In Alice Academy, there are 3 branches known as the Elementary School Branch, Middle School Branch, and the High School Branch. In each branch consists of three years of education. You are enrolled in the 2nd grade of the Middle School Branch. After graduating in the High School Branch, you have to stay in the academy for another year and become a Specialist. A Specialist is someone who has mastered his Alice in all aspects." Narumi-sensei explained.

Atobe's rage calmed down a bit. He didn't know why but after a series of explanation given by Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei, he was rest assured of his future. Although he has to stay there for almost a decade, he also thought it was for his benefit. Maybe after staying in this Academy, he would become an invincible tennis player no one can defeat. Or so he thought.

Going to Alice Academy might not be a bad thing after all.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS AND GAKUEN ALICE. I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS AND GAKUEN ALICE.**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Alice Academy

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND PRINCE OF TENNIS. I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

 _Oh, I do own the made-up characters._

 _And if you're wondering why I didn't register this under cross-overs, it's because I didn't use the main characters. Well, that's what my friend suggested._

* * *

Atobe lazily dragged his feet to the limousine awaiting his arrival. Together with Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei, he arrived at Paris after an 11-hour flight. It was a nice flight. His father arranged their private airplane for his son's departure even though Misaki-sensei already had other flight arrangements. Master Atobe insisted that they use the Atobe's private airplane for their son's convenience.

Atobe stepped into the limousine and chose the farthest seat from the door. He crossed his legs and enjoyed the scenery.

"Don't fall asleep, it's only a 15-minute ride." Misaki-sensei informed.

"Fine, fine."

Atobe gawked at the scenery outside the limousine. Paris is a wonderful place. It suits his taste. Its elegance, its style. Everything is a fit for him. Why didn't they visit Paris when he was little? It's a bit closer to England than Japan.

The limousine stopped as it reached a huge gate, on top it said 'Alice Academy'.

"Welcome to Alice Academy, Atobe Keigo." Narumi-sensei welcomed the young boy.

The gate started to roll up and the car started moving again. Trees. Trees. Trees. That's what Atobe could see. Nothing more. "Is this it? A school of trees? " Atobe said sarcastically.

"Just wait. Oh, right on the spot. Look outside your window. That is the Elementary School Branch of Alice Academy." Misaki-sensei mused, gesturing his hand to lead the young boy.

The building was beautiful. It was Victorian era style. The color of the roof was red, leaving Atobe a bit confused. Atobe thought it was a great masterpiece whoever designed this building.

The limousine stopped. They've arrived at a building. Same design as the one they've passed by. The only difference is the color of the roof. It's blue. Why blue?

Atobe and the two senseis entered the building. As they walked, pairs of eyes followed them. Some were whispering. Some were drooling off. As expected of Atobe. He already has fans, even though he just entered the building today.

They've stopped at a room. "Please wait here for a moment." Misaki-sensei left without further words.

"Please come in." Narumi-sensei opened the door and motioned his hand to the blue sofa inside the room. Atobe followed and sat on the sofa. He pondered on the bluish color of this building. Everything was blue. He suspected that the uniform was also bluish.

"Please wait for Misaki-sensei. I'll take my leave now." Narumi-sensei fleed the room in a second.

Few minutes later, Misaki-sensei came into the room with his hands full of bags. He carefully placed the bags on the table in front of Atobe. "These are your uniforms. You are given 3 sets." Atobe rummaged through the bag. _Bingo._ The lines are blue.

"What? Only three? I thought the school has 6 school days. What am I supposed to wear for the next three days?"

Misaki-sensei sighed. He forgot that this Atobe is a rich pompous diva. "You wash them yourself."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, it depend on your star ranking. About this star ranking, the class representative will explain them to you. Speaking of the devil, she's here." said Misaki-sensei.

A girl with long black locks emerged into the room. "You asked for me, sensei?"

"Ah yes. This is Atobe Keigo. He'll be entering your class tomorrow." Misaki-sensei introduced. Looking at Atobe, he motioned the teen to offer his hand to the girl. "Nice to meet you, I'm Atobe Keigo." He dropped his way of calling 'Ore-sama' as her mother insisted that he should be in his best behavior. He just extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Kristen Li," she said while accepting Atobe's handshake.

 _She has a foreign name. I thought this was a Japanese school._ Atobe thought. He suddenly remembered that this school gather Alice holders from all around the world. _Maybe she's half or something. Her surname's Li._

"So my duties here are over. Li, I'll leave Atobe to you." Misaki-sensei left the room.

Awkward silence. _Croo. Croo. Croo._

Kristen cleared her throat. "Let me show you the around the campus." She started walking and Atobe followed. She showed him the classrooms, laboratories, the hallways, and other places.

"Where do I sleep?" Atobe questioned.

"In the dorms. Come, I'll show you the way." They went outside the building walked for about 5 minutes. Kristen stopped at a juice cart. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked.

Atobe looked at the menu. Mango, strawberry, grapes, apple. "I'll take mango."

"That'll be 10 rabbits." The robot said, extending her palm.

Atobe was speechless. A robot? As vendor? Wait. "What's a rabbit?" He looked at Kristen.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." She slipped her hand into her pocket and took out a silver coin. "These are called rabbits. We don't use other currencies here."

"I don't have one of those." Atobe stated.

Kristen smiled. "Don't worry. Since it's your first day, I'll treat you." She paid the robot and gave Atobe his juice.

"Thank you. How can I have rabbits? Do I exchange my own money or something?" He has a huge amount of pocket money in his bag. His parents insisted that he should bring enough money for spending.

"No. The school gives them to you. You earn them through your grades. The amount of rabbits differ for each star ranking."

 _Star ranking_. He just remembered that he needs to inquire to the class rep what is the star ranking all about. "Kristen, care to explain what star ranking is?"

Kristen gulped down her juice and threw away the cup into the bin. She walked to a nearby bench and sat down. Atobe trailed Kristen to the bench and sat down beside her.

"Listen very well. The star ranking has 5 levels. The first level is no-star. Usually 1st graders from the Elementary School Branch earns this because they are little kids. No-star pupils have the least benefits of all. They have a lot school chores and dorm chores. They live in an attic and are given little food. Also they are given 5 rabbits as a monthly allowance."

Atobe nodded.

"The second level is Single or One Star. They wipe the windows for their school chore. They have a single bed room and given a right amount of food. Their allowance is 30 rabbits."

"Hnn."

"The 3rd level is Double or Two Stars. Most of the students in the middle school department have double stars. They sweep the floor for their school chore. They live in bigger room than the single stars and is given a plenty amount of food. Their allowance is 50 rabbits."

Atobe twirled his finger, signaling Kristen to continue.

"The 4th level is Triple or Three Stars. I, myself, am a Triple Star. We don't have daily school chores. We just go home right after school. Usually Triple Stars are given to people who are above average students. We live in a spacious room, enough for 5 people. We enjoy a variety of food. Our allowance is 100 rabbits."

"Ho, so you are above average?" Atobe teased.

"And last, the Special. Only the best students have this. They excel in every aspect. It's a given that they don't do any chores. They live in a more spacious room, enough for 10 people. They enjoy high class food. Their allowance is 300 rabbits. Do you get it?"

Atobe waved of his hand. "Of course. Another thing, what about the laundry?"

"No-stars handwash their laundry. Single stars have a small washing machine. Double Stars go to a laundry shop and wash their clothes there. Triple Stars enjoy the luxury of going to a laundry shop and leave there clothes there. The shop assists the Triple Star with their laundry. And for the Special Stars, they have a laundry tunnel in there room. They just drop their clothes and it will be given to them after few hours daisy fresh."

"Okay." He definitely have to be a Triple or Special Star.

Kristen stood and walked to the near building. "These arethe dorms."

She opened the door. Atobe followed. They were greeted by a robot with an apron. "This is Takahashi-san, our dorm mother."

The robot rolled its eyes. "Is this the transfer student?"

"Yes Takahashi-san. Please lead him to his temporary quarters." Kristen replied. She bid Atobe goodbye and went to her own room. Atobe followed the robot until they've reach a room. "Here you go." The robot left him alone.

Atobe entered the room. The room was big enough for him. It's not as big as his room back in Japan, but it was big enough for him. He dropped his bags on the table and went straight to bed. He dozed off in a minute. It was a long day, after all.

* * *

 ** _Special thanks to Perfect Ecstasy 0229 for correcting my grammar mistakes._**


	4. Chapter 4: Initiation and Discoveries

A/N: In this chapter, I addressed Fuji Syuusuke as Fuji, Fuji Yuuta as Yuuta, and Fuji Yumiko as Yumiko.

Yamada Daiki and Sera are made-up characters.

I Love Fuji - Thank you so much! :D Here's the next chapter ^^

 **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND PRINCE OF TENNIS. I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

* * *

Atobe woke up to the irritating buzz of his alarm clock. He looked up the time. _6:00am._ His classes starts on 8. Might as well have breakfast.

He got up and did his daily routine. He took a shower and spent an inordinate amount of time in front of the mirror. He wore his uniform and went out of the bathroom.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock_

He opened the door and saw Kristen outside, dressed in her uniform with 2 backpacks with her. "What are you doing here, ahn?" Atobe asked.

"You're pretty arrogant today. You might wanna change that attitude of yours before you go to class." Kristen shook her head.

Atobe scoffed, "What do you want?"

"Before he left, Misaki-sensei asked me to give you this." She handed Atobe a backpack. Atobe hastily accepts it. He opened the bag and saw notebooks and pens. _Is this all?_

"Please go down to the breakfast hall after this." Kristen said and left.

Atobe did a final touch on his impeccable look, took his bag and went straight to the breakfast hall. The hall was packed with students eating their breakfast. He saw the difference of their meals. _So, it really depends on the Star Ranking, eh?_

He spotted an empty table in the corner of the room. He slowly paced to the table until a guy running with a tray in his hand bumped into him. The contents of tray scattered all over the floor. Atobe slammed to the floor, as well as the other guy.

"You bastard, watch where you are going! Now, I don't have breakfast anymore! It's your fault!" The guy said, picking Atobe up with his fist. The two immediately gained attention from everyone inside the hall **,** but most of them didn't even help. They just looked at the scene in front of them.

Atobe pushed the guy to the floor. "Where do you think you're touching, ahn? Do not dirty my uniform. Besides, it was your fault. You're running inside a jam-packed hall."

The guy stood,"What are you saying?!" The guy, in fury, readied his fist. He was about to connect his fist with Atobe's face but Atobe easily dodge it. He concentrated on the guy for a split second and tapped the guy's shoulder. The guy stumbled and passed out.

 _What the hell just happened?_ was the thought of everyone in the room.

As the class representative, Kristen went to Atobe. "Congratulations, Atobe. You passed the initiation."

"What?" Asked Atobe in confusion.

"The teachers and students wanted to try out on how you can handle troublesome students like that guy. This was also your test to give you your star ranking."

Atobe acknowledged what Kristen was saying. _So they were testing me._

"Oh before I forgot. Everyone is curious on how to made that guy stumble and pass out."

Atobe explained with confidence. "Ah. That's my Insight Alice. I'm able to see my opponent's weakness if I concentrate on them" Atobe flipped his hair, leaving everyone cheering for him.

The girls in the hall were screaming, 'Kyaaaaaa!' ' So cool!'. Well, the guys were just normal. For now. They still don't know the guy's name.

Kristen turned her back and announced to everyone to finish to their breakfast and head to their class. Atobe, on the other hand, sat on the table he eyed earlier. Takahashi-san brought him his 'temporary' breakfast, since she still don't know Atobe's star ranking. The guy who passed out was carried by the other boys who were his so-called supporters.

Kristen sat across Atobe's seat. "Your star ranking will be given later in class by Jinno-sensei."

"Hnn." Atobe said, while enjoying his breakfast. "Say Kristen, who was that guy earlier?"

Kristen looked back. "Oh. That's Yamada Daiki. A Double star. He often causes trouble inside the academy. According to rumours, he is somehow connected to the admin of the school. That's how he gained his supporters."

"He looks pretty silly to me."

Kristen chuckled. "For now. Finish your breakfast. We'll be leaving in a minute."

After finishing breakfast, Atobe and Kristen headed to the Class B of the Middle School Department.

"Welcome to Class B, Atobe Keigo." Kristen opened the doors. Atobe entered the room, completely uninterested with Kristen's greeting. He was welcomed by water as he entered. Apparently, there is a guy in the room who can make rain, leaving Atobe completely soaked.

Atobe was furious, for sure. First thing he experiences as he entered the room was this.

The rain-maker, named Sera, approached Atobe and sent his apologies. He motioned his friend to Atobe and a gush of wind was felt. Atobe was dry in a second. The two guys laughed sheepishly before walking away.

"Are you alright? " Kristen asked.

 _Do I look okay to you? My beautiful hair was ruined._ Atobe gave an intense look to Kristen. He brushed his hair with his right hand and returned it to its former state.

A tall guy in glasses with a frog on his shoulder and a stick on his hand came into the room. The student scurried to their seats. He was a terror teacher, according to the students.

Atobe was instructed to stay near the door as Kristen returned to her seat. He stayed there until the scary looking teacher finished his announcements.

Jinno-sensei cleared his throat. "So today, we have a new student. He is a transferee from Japan. Please come here and introduce yourself." He looked at Atobe.

The teen climbed to the platform. "Atobe Keigo."

"Some of the students saw the commotion on the dorm's breakfast hall earlier," said Jinno-sensei, earning him a nod and shake from the students.

"Atobe tapped Yamada's shoulder which caused him to stumble and pass out. Most of you know that Yamada has a bad shoulder. How did Atobe, a transfer student, knew about that? His Alice is a rare type. He has an Insight Alice. He can see anyone's weakness."

Atobe rolled his eyes.

"His Alice is a rare and unique type. He also has outstanding grades and achievements from his previous school. So, the teachers decided his star ranking for him. His star ranking would be... Triple."

Everyone in the class roared. A transfer student who just entered the class today was given three stars.

 _Isn't that expected of me?_ Atobe thought. Of course, it was. Atleast he wouldn't have to worry on his laundry. There is no way that he, Atobe Keigo would do his own laundry.

Jinno-sensei motioned Atobe to the seat beside Kristen. Atobe slightly bowed and went to his seat.

"Before I forgot, Atobe is assigned as the Asst. Class Representative. Please cooperate with Ms. Li." Jinno-sensei announced.

Flabbergasted was the best word for the reaction of everyone, except for Atobe. He did achieve a couple milestones on his first day. He gained the hearts of the teachers, became a Triple, and assigned as the Asst. Class Representative. Well done, Atobe.

 _Only Asst. Class Representative?_ was the question lingering on Atobe's mind. Whatever he does, he was on the number 1 spot. He doesn't like to be place second to anyone.

Atobe decided to let it go. After all, it's his first day. He might be the Class Representative someday. He will surely claim that spot.

The class started as soon as the bell rang.

 _Meanwhile back in Japan:_

Fuji bid goodbye to his teammates after a harsh training given by their beloved captain. He skipped happily to the park where Yuuta promised to meet him.

He was entirely happy when his little brother called last night to ask his older brother to help him buy a present for their mother's birthday. He wanted to surprise her mother by showing up and giving her a present that was unexpected.

Fuji reached the park. No sign of Yuuta. He turned his head left and right but Yuuta was nowhere to be found. He decided to wait on the park bench until Yuuta arrives. He might be caught up in practice. _Curse that Mituli_

15 minutes have passed. Still no sign of Yuuta. He began to worry so he called his little brother's phone. The phone was ringing but no one is answering it. Fuji was very anxious. Just where the hell is his little brother?

Fuji was still ringing Yuuta's phone. _Please connect._ -toot- "Thank God! Where are you Yuuta?" Fuji exclaimed.

No one answered. The phone was still connected but he can't hear Yuuta's voice. Instead, he heard some rustling on the other line. He can also hear voices of other people saying 'What?' ' Can't take it anymore?' 'Why don't you call your dear captain and ask him to come get you here in the street tennis courts?' 'Say goodbye.'

Fuji dropped his phone. He can't move. His little brother is in danger! He hurriedly ran to the street tennis courts. He didn't waste a single second and ran as fast as he could. He reached the tennis courts but Yuuta was not there. He looked and looked until he caught a glimpse of someone's feet tied up behind the bushes. He ran and saw Yuuta helplessly lying down, tied up and profusely bleeding. Then he saw three other guys surrounding his little brother.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. WITH. MY. LITTLE BROTHER." Fuji was furious. His eyes were burning with rage.

The other three guys turned and saw a very angry brunette behind them. "What the hell do you want?" said the first guy in an arrogant manner.

"LEAVE. MY. BROTHER. ALONE. OR. YOU. WILL. SUFFER."

The second guy snickered. "Just who do you think you are? Can't you see we outnumber you?" The three laughed hard.

"A..ni..ki.. r...un," Yuuta mumbled half conciously. Fuji looked at Yuuta.

When Fuji was caught up with his brother, the third guy punched Fuji in the face causing Fuji to stumble and drop to the floor. Blood was evident in Fuji's face. The three guys changed their focus and targeted Fuji. They began to punch and kick him HARD. They stopped when they saw him lying down and can't move an inch.

The guys continued to make Yuuta suffer which made Fuji's patience run short. He felt different. He crawled and crawled until he reached one of the guys and held his foot. The guy fell down on his knees, writhing in pain. Not even knowing what he just did, he did the same thing to the other guys. In the blink of an eye, all of them were in pain. They were hopelessly crying. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO US, YOU MONSTER?!"

Fuji didn't waste time and crawled to Yuuta, who was still half-conscious but saw what his brother did. Fuji used the last ounce of his strength to get to Yuuta. When he was beside Yuuta, Fuji's body gave up. He was conscious but his body can't move. So he layed there and placed his hand on Yuuta's injuries to stop the blood from trickling.

On the other hand, Yuuta was kind of afraid of his brother. Ever since he touched the guys who were still in pain as of the moment, he was in a state of panic if his brother accidentally touches him too. But when Fuji touched him, he didn't feel any pain at all. Rather, he felt light. His injuries were healing. Blood stopped trickling. He was no longer in pain. He looked down on his injuries and saw his brother's hand, kind of glowing. "A..ni..ki.. what .. di...d you... do?"

Fuji looked at Yuuta confusingly. His little brother was healed. He was not in pain anymore. _What did I just do?_ He glanced at his hand placed on Yuuta and saw it emitting a weak light.

The other guys passed out in pain. Fuji confusingly stared at his hand. His brother was shocked too but he chose to carry his brother away from these guys as soon as possible. He carried his brother, bridal style, and walked to the park. His brother was still conscious but too weak to talk.

They arrived at the park. It was pretty secluded since it's already 6:30pm. He laid his brother at the park bench and sat down beside him. After a little while, Fuji gained the energy to talk a little.

"Yuu...ta.. who we..re..those ... guys? Why are t...hey after.. you?" stammered Fuji.

"They were the guys who lost to us at the first round of the Kanto Tournament. They were angry because we embarrassed them by not giving any game to their favor," explained Yuuta.

 _So they hurt my brother over a petty loss_. "Atleast... you're fi...ne no..w." Fuji huffed.

"Yeah, I'm fine now because of you. What did you do Aniki?" Yuuta asked. Is his brother a sorcerer or something? No. That can't be right.

Fuji replied, "I don't know. I just felt the urge to harm those guys and protect you."

Not far from the park, two guys were bickering in a low voice. They saw what happened at the street tennis courts. Although surprised, they know what they have to do.

"Come on now, Misaki-sensei. You saw what that brunette did. He's an Alice holder! We can't waste any time." said Narumi-sensei, hurriedly.

Misaki-sensei sighed. "Oi Narumi, can you please stop that? We can't just take him in a hurry. We need to have a talk with his parents."

"How can we meet the parents? We don't even know who that guy was."

"Then we have no choice but to approach him."

The two teachers decided to approach the two teens on the park bench. They were still in a state of confusion. Not bearing to keep it any longer, Narumi-sensei butted in their conversation.

"We can explain what's going on." Narumi sensei spoke up.

The Fuji brothers looked up and saw the two teachers. "Excuse me. Who are you? What do you need with us?" Yuuta said cautiously.

"Easy there. We saw what happen in the street tennis courts earlier. We happened to pass by." Misaki-sensei explained.

 _So someone saw us_. Fuji thought.

"Wait, you said you saw what happened in the courts? You saw my brother held those guys and made them squirm in pain?" Yuuta exclaimed.

The two teachers nodded.

"And also the part where my brother healed me?"

"Bingo. That's correct. We saw pretty much everything." Narumi-sensei said.

 _They. Saw. Us. Oh. My. God. Yuuta. Get. Us. Out. Of. Here._ Fuji thought, hoping it would reach Yuuta telepathically. Yuuta glanced at his brother. Knowing his brother's look, he nodded and carried his brother.

"Wait. Sorry for just butting in. But we need you to stay still and listen to us." Misaki-sensei stopped the two.

"Are you thinking of using my brother for your petty needs?! If that's what it is, we are out of here!" Yuuta shouted. He can't let these two strangers take his brother.

Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei looked at each other and nodded. They might have to tell pretty much everything. The two teacher first introduced themselves.

"I'm Narumi and this is Misaki. We are teachers at Alice Academy." Narumi gestured at Misaki-sensei. The two teacher went on and explained Alice Academy to the Fuji brothers. They also explained the light that Fuji's hand emitted earlier.

In the middle of the explanation, Misaki-sensei tended Fuji's wounds. He gave him something he whipped up in the greenhouse and made Fuji eat it. In a flash, Fuji's wounds are gone. He thanked Misaki-sensei for that.

"Based on what we saw, we suspect that you are an Alice Holder and you possess two very powerful Alices. The Alice of Pain and Healing." Misaki-sensei reasoned.

Dumbfounded. The two brothers were dumbfounded. Should they believe these teachers? But based on what happened earlier, they were pretty much accurate. Fuji did make the guys squirm in pain and healed Yuuta in an instant.

"I'm... a ..what?" Fuji was lost for words.

"An Alice holder," replied Misaki-sensei.

"I'm sorry but since you're an Alice holder, we have to take you from here because the outside world is dangerous for Alice holders." Narumi-sensei sent his apologies.

Upon hearing that, Yuuta went to his brother. Spreading his arms to create a seperation from the two teachers and his brother. "Whoa. Whoa. You can't take my brother."

"Fine. Can we atleast talk to your parents? They need to know the consequences."

Fuji held Yuuta's hand and shook his head, saying that it's futile to resist. Yuuta unwillingly agreed. He has no choice. His whole family would be in peril if someone else knew about this.

"Fine. We'll take you there." Yuuta grumbled.

Yuuta still carried Fuji, because he was still exhausted. He really doesn't know why. While they were walking, they heard someone shout behind them.

'That's him! He's the one who made us limp!"

 _Oh great. These guys from earlier... with the local police?!_ Fuji was in a state of panic. Oh wait. _They did something to us first. They hurt us. But then, we have no wounds now. All of them are treated already. How will the local police believe that?_

During the time Fuji was on a thinking mode, Narumi-sensei made a move. He instructed Misaki-sensei and the Fuji brothers to turn around and cover their ears. The three did what was instructed.

Narumi-sensei removed his earring and flirted with the three officers. "Please go to sleep." He was emitting a pink aura with hearts on it. He blew on the ears of the local police officers. In a second, the officers were sleeping on the road.

"You can now turn your back." Narumi-sensei happily said.

Misaki-sensei knew what Narumi did so he maintained his usual poker face. The other two had their jaws dropped. They saw the officers lying on the road, fast asleep. *What the hell did he just do?*

Narumi-sensei laughed. "That's my Pheromone Alice and while we're on the topic, Misaki-sensei has the Biology Alice."

"ANOTHER MONSTER! ANOTHER MONSTER!" said one of the limped guys.

Before anyone could reach the place where they are, the four fled the scene. It was official. The outside world is dangerous for Fuji Syuusuke. They arrived at the Fuji residence safely. The time was 7:30pm.

"We're home." Fuji announced.

A busty woman came to greet his brother. "Welcome home Syuusuke. Oh, you brought Yuuta with you? And other guests?" Fuji Yumiko peeked behind Fuji.

"Ah yes. They are here to explain something to Father and Mother."

"Then bring them in! I'll prepare some tea and snacks." Yumiko said.

Fuji smiled, "Thank you, nee-san."

The four huddled themselves in the Fuji residence's living room. Yuuta called their parents who were upstairs and told them that there are gentlemen downstairs who wish to talk to them about something. Confused, the two adults followed Yuuta's guide and went downstairs. They sat across the two teachers.

"The truth is..."

* * *

 _A/N: Again, I would like to thank Perfect Ecstasy 0229 for correcting some mistakes._


	5. Chapter 5: At a Crossroad

A/N: Sorry for the wait~ I've been busy these days because it's finally the start of classes. I won't be also updating from time to time due to my hectic schedule. BUT I will surely finish this fic. ^^

lemon-and-chai - thank you so much for clarifying it in a better way! I'll update as fast as I could.

I Love Fuji - thank you for liking it. ~

 **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND PRINCE OF TENNIS. I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

* * *

Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei continued to explain everything to the Fuji family. Starting from the prestigious Alice Academy which nurtures Alice holders to what happened earlier in the park. The Fuji siblings pretty much understood what the two teachers were trying to say. But the two parents were dead set on their son staying behind.

"No! I will not let my child go to that Academy! Never!" Fuji's father protested. Of course, he will not give up his son to this Academy. He couldn't bear to spend years without his son. Even more to let him live alone in a foreign country.

Fuji's mother calmed down his husband. "Otou-san, please calm down. Remember your blood pressure. Whatever it is, no one is leaving this household."

"But you have to understand the consequences! Your family will be in danger once information leaks outs." Narumi-sensei insisted.

Fuji's father was agitated. "No! We will not be in danger. I'll assure the safety of my family! Nobody will ever talk about this so that no information will be leaked out."

Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei closed their mouths, with no intention of saying another word again. They can't argue with a parent of an Alice holder. The further he gets angry, the less chances they can convince them to let their son go to Alice Academy.

The Fuji siblings were in total silence. Even though they know what could happen to them, they did not oppose to their father's decision. After all, their father is right. As long as nobody says another word about this Alice thing, nobody would be in danger.

"Now, please leave." Fuji's mother said.

Sighing, the two teachers bowed and left with no further ado.

The Fuji residence finally calmed down. The two parents warned their children about this matter. Whatever happens, they must not say a word to anyone outside their family. This is to keep them from danger.

Yuuta bid goodbye as he was to return to his dorm. Yumiko insisted that she drives Yuuta back to ensure his safety from those goons earlier. As Yuuta and Yumiko left, Fuji retreated to his room.

He lied down and stared blankly on his hand. _What the hell is happening to me?_ His confusion made him drown in his own thoughts.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Startled, Fuji got up to check who was knocking on his door.

"Do you need something, father?"

"We need to talk."

Fuji let his father into his bedroom. As his father sat on his desk chair, Fuji settled on his bed. "What do you want to talk about Father?"

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I know that we should have let you go to Alice Academy but we were washed by our own emotions," apologized Fuji's father.

Fuji nodded. He understood his parents. If he enters Alice Academy, he will be gone for almost a decade. He will be leaving everything behind. His family, friends, his school and even tennis. He can't have that.

"I understand, father. I can't suddenly leave everything."

Fuji's father nodded. "We will not meddle with this matter anymore. Now get some rest. You still have school tomorrow."

Fuji's father left the room. Fuji looked at his hand. _Alice Academy, eh? It's not a bad idea. But...No... no... no..._

Fuji was still confused. There's a part of him that wants to go to this Academy but another part of him insists that he should stay. Letting out a heavy sigh, he switched his lampshade off and went to sleep.

-Morning-

When Fuji woke up, his family was back to normal. They all agreed to not speak of the matter again.

Fuji waved goodbye and went to school for morning practice. He was still confused of his situation. He's torn between France and Japan.

As he entered the school, he was glomped by his best friend, Eiji.

"Fujikooooooo. Good morning~!"

"Good morning **,** Eiji."

The two walked to the clubroom and was bombarded by greetings from their kouhais. The pair acknowledged them and went to change their clothes.

The practice went on. With the constant whining of the regulars because of Inui's juice threats and Tezuka's never-ending laps, Fuji felt home. Yep, he can't really leave Japan.

"Gather up!" Tezuka barked, indicating that practice is over. The club members left whatever they were doing and lined up.

"I will just remind you that there will be no club activities after class today in preparation for the upcoming examinations. That's all. Adjourned," reminded Tezuka.

The team went off to their respective classrooms after cleaning up.

After class, Fuji finally gathered his thoughts and made a promise to himself that he will not leave Japan.

As he was walking home with the regulars, Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei appeared before him.

"Hello, Fuji-kun," greeted Misaki-sensei.

The regulars were confused. _Is he an acquaintance of Fuji?_

"Fuji-sempai, do you know these two?" Momo asked.

Fuji nodded at Momo. "Please go ahead. I need to have a word with them."

Despite having second thoughts, the regulars bid goodbye to Fuji and went ahead of him. After all, the tensai insisted that he would stay behind to talk with the two.

"Whatever you will say, I made up my mind. I will stay here." Fuji said with a serious tone.

Narumi-sensei heaved out a sigh. "Well, we just wanted to inform you that if you change your mind about going to the academy, a large stipend will be given to your family."

Fuji glared. They don't need money. They have enough money for living. "We don't need money. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." Fuji vanished without another word.

-Back in France-

Atobe was getting use to his new environment. Ever since he arrived at the academy, numerous praises were given due to his excellence in various subjects, particularly in European Language. As expected of him.

"Today's class was boring," Atobe said, walking down the hall with Kristen for some 'work'. He can't believe it when Kristen just went up to him right after class to drag him nowhere. Of course, he can't be picky. He has no authority on this school. They might really change him.

As they were walking, they could hear gossips everywhere. It was not a new atmosphere for Atobe. He already knew that few days after his arrival.

"Hey hey, have you heard? Apparently, the reason why Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei were not around for the past days because they accidentally discovered an Alice holder in Japan!" said the guy walking with his friend.

The friend answered, "Oh that. Yeah, I've heard of it. This Alice holder doesn't really want to go to the Academy so he's been avoiding them for the past days."

"Have you heard from what school?"

"I can't remember well, was it Seiyaku? Or Seidaku?"

This made Atobe stopped for a moment. It can't be. No. No. I can't jump to conclusions. There are millions of schools in Japan. It can't be Seigaku. Even if this person came from Seigaku, there are thousands of students enrolled in that particular school. The chances of someone being enrolled in Alice Academy that Atobe knew already is practically small. But thenit would be nice to have someone you know already.

"Atobe?" Kristen confusingly asked, noticing that Atobe was lost in his own thoughts.

Atobe came back to his senses. "Nothing."

Kristen nodded.

The two reached the faculty room of the Middle School Department. After knocking, they entered the room and bowed.

As the class representative, Kristen spoke up. "You called for us, Serina-sensei?"

Serina-sensei was their English teacher. It was quite rare for her to call the class representatives unless something big was going on. "Ah yes. Sorry for suddenly calling you out. It's not a big deal."

The two were dumbfounded but nodded back.

"You see, Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei are out of the school grounds to finish some business in Japan. Their works have piled up already. It was too much for the class representatives of A class and C class. Could you help us out?"

They can't really say no. They found an empty table at the corner of the room and settled there. They started doing their work by sorting out first the students according to their class ability.

As she was putting down a paper, Kristen asked Atobe. "Which reminds me, how was your first Ability class*? You were put in the Dangerous Ability right?"

Atobe nodded. At first, he was devastated when he heard that he will be put in such a class. According to some rumours, that is an evil class and they do jobs outside the school. He was once a little devil back in Japan but not here.

Atobe sighed. "We didn't do anything. No lectures, whatsoever. I just sat throughout the whole period. They were a little accommodating, I guess?"

"Well, good luck with that."

The two finished their 'work' after a few hours. The sent their goodbyes to everyone in the faculty and left.

-Back in Japan- (Three weeks after)

"Good morning, Fujikooooooooooooooooooo." Eiji jumped at Fuji. It was normal for everyone around them. They are used at Eiji glomping and jumping everyone he's closed with.

"Good morning, Eiji." Fuji replied. It's been three weeks since the discovery of his Alice. Since then, he hasn't used it yet. After all, it was unnecessary to use it. Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei stopped their crazy antics after meeting Fuji going home with his teammates. They didn't bother the Fuji family anymore.

Lunchtime. Fuji and Eiji walked their way to rooftop to eat their bentous. It was like a tradition for the third year regulars to gather at the rooftop and have their lunch together. There were some instances when their kouhais join them.

Eiji was munching on his onigiri when Tezuka and Oishi got to the rooftop. Being the President and Vice President of the Student Council, it surely consumes Tezuka and Oishi's precious time.

"Sorry, we're late. We just finished meeting the Principal." Oishi said, sitting down between Eiji and Inui while Tezuka sat between Inui and Kawamura.

The four acknowledged their buchous and continued eating. They were in total silence until Eiji's statement made Tezuka and Oishi choke on their foods.

"Ne, everyone. Have you heard the rumours about the school shutting down?" Eiji said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Shutting down?" Fuji asked.

Inui opened his notebook. After flipping a few pages, he stopped. "Hmm. I've heard of it before. It started circulating the school around 3 days ago. They were saying that the school are about to shut down due to financialproblems."

Kawamura questioned, "Financial problems?"

Inui adjusted his glasses. "Yes. Apparently, all clubs lost in their respective tournaments. Only our tennis club emerged victorious. Meaning, only the tennis club brought money into the school. And it was not enough to fund the whole institution."

Tezuka cleared his throat and stood. "Enough of that nonsense. That's only a rumour."

 _Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiiing._

The seniors cleaned up and went down to go to their respective classrooms. In their minds was the rumour Inui explained earlier.

"Tezuka, don't you think they have the right to know what's really going on?" Oishi asked his best friend.

Tezuka shook his head. "In due time, Oishi."

On the other hand, Fuji and Eiji entered their classrooms. They went straight for their seats when the teacher suddenly burst into the room, holding a lot of materials despite her frail body. She settled her things on the table, looking really tired. As she was rummaging through her things, she noticed that she left something on her desk.

"Class representative, can you please get the violet envelope on my desk? I forgot to bring it." She called out.

Fuji stood and nodded to the teacher. He went out of the room and headed to the faculty area. After knocking, he opened the door and asked permission to the nearest teacher if he could enter the area. "Excuse me for bothering. Amataka-sensei forgot something in her table. I'm here to retrieve it."

The teacher motioned his hand, indicating Fuji to enter. The teen bowed and walked to Amataka-sensei's desk. A violet envelope. He spotted it easily but didn't dare to touch it. He stared at it for a while. After all, it's VIOLET. It reminded him of a certain freak but he cannot remember the name.

After gathering his courage, he reached out for the envelope but stopped when he accidentally eavesdropped to the conversation the teachers across him were having.

The first teacher said, "I can't believe it. After all my years in Seishun Gakuen, I'll be leaving because this school is shutting down in a month."

"We don't have a choice. This school is lacking funds to support its students anymore," replied the second teacher.

Fuji, who was shocked, grabbed the envelope and hurriedly went out of the room. He closed the door and leaned on it. _So, it's really true. The school is shutting down because of the lack of funds._ Fuji was so distracted in his thoughts that he didn't even realize his tears were falling.

 _No. If the school shuts down in a month, we will never be the best tennis middle school in Japan. We'll all be separated._ His thoughts were clearly entering his heart. There is an excruciating pain in his heart. Flashbacks started appearing before his eyes. Their struggles and wins at the Kanto Tournament, the memories of their practices, the times when they go out and eat after training and others.

Fuji came back to reality when he accidentally dropped the envelope. After picking up, he went back to his classroom and handed the material to his teacher. He went to his seat and stared blankly outside as the rain started to pour. The class started while Fuji was buried in his thoughts.

The bell rang. It was finally dismissal time. Tennis practice was called off due to the stormy weather. The other regulars decided to have a burger joint but Fuji declined. "Sorry. I got things to do at home." With that, he waved goodbye.

As he was walking, he noticed a group of guys surrounding a lady in the park. Fuji didn't make a move. Of course, he wanted to save the lady but he can't get into any trouble. He decided to just walk away and call the police. But when he turned his head again to get the details, he fully saw the face of the lady. _Nee-san_

Fuji dropped his umbrella and leapt over to the park. Just as the guy was moving his hand to molest Yumiko, Fuji grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"Don't. You. Dare." Fuji warned, his eyes glinting with anger.

Yumiko gasped. "Syuusuke."

The guy fell onto the ground. "What the hell?! What are you waiting for? Punish him!" He instructed his comrades to hurt Fuji.

Fuji silently said, "Nee-san, run away and call the police."

Yumiko was having second thoughts. He can't leave his little brother alone. What if they hurt him? But she needs to call the police before this could get any worse.

"NOW!" Fuji shouted. Yumiko was startled but made a run for it. She ran as fast as she could until she was out of sight.

Fuji was left in the park. The other guys started beating him for letting their prey got away. Fuji tried to fight, but to no avail.

The guys were still beating Fuji when Fuji felt different again. Deja vu. Definitely deja vu. He had the same feeling he felt when he saved Yuuta.

 _Pain Alice._

Fuji was now half unconscious on the ground. His limbsached terribly. His face and body covered wasby his own blood. He could hear the guys talking about beating him until he is fully unconscious. Of course, he couldn't let that happen. Just as he was to stretch his hand to grab the leg of the guy nearest to him, Yumiko stopped Fuji's hand. "No you can't use that!"

Fuji was surprised by his sister's presence. His sister came back for him. _Oh no._

"Now, look who we have here." One guy snickered. This guy grabbed Yumiko away from Fuji and threw her on the bench. The other 2 followed suit. Yumiko's face expressed great pain.

Fuji was agitated. He stretched his hand out again to the guy but was stopped when some whip covered the guy's leg which made him trip and fall to the ground.

"Tsk. Tsk. You're covered in blood again, Fuji-kun." A man appeared before him. This man did the same with rest of the guys who were hovering over Yumiko. In a second, the all of them were on the ground, bean whips tied on their legs so that they couldn't move an inch.

On the other hand, Fuji was having a hard time recognizing the man who approached him because blood was trickling on his eye. Yumiko rushed over to his baby brother. "Syuusuke! Oh my God. Misaki-san, please help me." Yumiko turned her head to the Misaki and pleaded for help.

 _So it's Misaki-sensei._ Fuji thought. He was still in pain until Misaki-sensei came to his side and tended his wounds. After a while, Fuji's wounds were covered and healed.

The sky was clear again. Misaki-sensei offered to accompany them home to avoid another incident like what happened earlier. The siblings agreed in a flash. They wouldn't want another beating from anyone.

As for the other guys, they're still tied by Misaki-sensei's bean whip. They began squirming to free themselves but failed to do so. The siblings decided to leave them and went on their way to the Fuji residence with Misaki-sensei.

"Thank you, Misaki-sensei." Fuji said, caressing his elbow. He really wanted to give something to Misaki-sensei in return for saving him twice but he couldn't think of something. The three were walking happily when a voice called Misaki-sensei from behind.

"Misaki-sensei, there you are! Why did you leave me at Hyoutei Gakuen?! Huh, Fuji-kun, why are you here?" Narumi-sensei babbled.

Misaki-sensei scratched his head, not really sorry for what he did to Narumi. "Something came up. While walking, I saw Fuji-kun and his sister."

"Oh. Then at least say a word before leaving me behind!"

Fuji was puzzled. _Hyoutei Gakuen? What business do they have with Hyoutei? Is it possible that a student of Hyoutei is also an Alice holder?_

Narumi-sensei started to act like a child and whined at Misaki-sensei for leaving him behind. Misaki-sensei apologized many times but Narumi-sensei didn't accept it.

Fuji popped his question. "Do you mind if I ask something?" He was really interested about their business with Hyoutei Gakuen.

Misaki-sensei, trying to avoid Narumi-sensei's antic, answered Fuji. "What is it?"

"What business do you have with Hyoutei Gakuen?"

"Sorry. It's confidential." Narumi-sensei mumbled.

 _Tch_. Fuji thought. He might be jumping into conclusions.

The four reached the Fuji residence. Yumiko thanked Misaki-sensei and offered them to come in and have tea but the two quietly declined, saying that they still have some errands to do. They did leave their contact information to Fuji 'in case' he changed his mind about the academy. The two bowed and left.

Fuji and Yumiko went to their bedrooms after Yumiko thanked his little brother for saving him.

Fuji shut his door gently. He stripped off his drenched clothes and changed into something comfortable.

Sitting by his desk, he stared blankly outside his window thinking about what he heard in the faculty area earlier.

 _Financial problems, eh?_ If only they could make some fundraising event like what Atobe did for Hyoutei's sister schools, it would be much better for everyone. Sighing, he took out his books to do his assignments. A little piece of paper fell from his bag. Picking it up, he realized that it was the number of Misaki-sensei. He trashed it in his drawers and continued making his assignments.

After a while:

"Ah! I can't concentrate!" Fuji said out of frustration. He couldn't take the thought of the school shutting down out of his head. Why was he so concerned? Well, of course, it's his alma mater. He would do everything to help it. Giving up, he retreated to his bed.

 _Money. Money. Money._

 _/ Well, we just wanted to inform you that if you change your mind about going to the academy, a large stipend will be given to your family_."/ Bingo.

He suddenly remembered his past conversation with Narumi-sensei before. But the money will only be given if he goes to the Academy. And his father will be enraged at the idea of his son leaving. But he can't let his alma mater shut down. Everybody would be separated from each other. He can't have that. If ever he chooses to go to this Academy, he will be leaving. But it's an assurance that the school will be saved.

 _I guess, I have to talk with father and mother first_. He slipped out of his bedroom and headed for his parents' bedroom.

* * *

A/N: About this Ability class, I'll explain it in the future chapters.

Another thing, it occurred to me recently, I've been using some scenes from the anime and manga of Gakuen Alice. One great example is the financial problem of the school. I apologize for that.

And again, thank you to Perfect Ecstasy 0229! I owe you a lot ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Final Decision

_A/N Hi guuuuuys. Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been adjusting to college and it hasn't been easy. And also I somehow noticed that I've made some little spelling and grammatical errors in my last chapters. Sorry for that. I'll correct them when the semester ends. This is chapter 6! Enjoy!_

 _I Love Fuji – Thank you again! I'll update whenever I can._

 _Lemon-and-chai – Of course, he has to leave or it won't be ToFu anymore HAHAHAHA. Being attractive is a sin. Thank you for reading~_

 **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND PRINCE OF TENNIS. I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Yes?" His mother asked from the other side of the door.

Calming his nerves, Fuji answered. "It's me, Syuusuke." He twisted the doorknob and was greeted by his parents.

"What is it, honey?" Fuji's mother asked, letting her son enter the room. His father closed the book he was reading and faced his son.

"Uhmm, I have something to tell you. But please listen to me first." Fuji nervously said. His parents looked at each other, confused at their son's statement but nodded to him in the end.

 _Here it goes_. "I know that you don't want to talk about this anymore but I'm thinking about going to the Academy."

"WHAT?!" His father was furious, alright. They've talk about this before. Why bring it up now?

His mother tried to calm down his husband. "Otou-san, let's hear Syuusuke first." She nodded at Fuji, signaling him to continue.

"I know that this is a selfish request of mine but as the moment, Seishun Gakuen are in the process of shutting down due to financial problems. As a student there for years, I've learned to love the school and I can't let them shut down." Fuji paused for a moment. He peeked at the expressions of his parents. Still the same as earlier.

Fuji continued. "I remembered a conversation with Narumi-sensei that a large stipend will be given in exchange of me going to the academy."

"So you're saying you will go to that academy so you can save your school, dear?" Fuji's mother asked, earning her a nod from Fuji.

"Denied. It's like you love your school more than your own family" His father blurted out.

"What? No!" Fuji exclaimed. "Just that I know that I can still be with you even after I graduate from that Academy. If Seigaku shuts down, everyone will be separated. And in the future, I know that I will regret it if I didn't act even if I had the chance. So please..." Fuji was in tears. He didn't know why. He just felt he was really being selfish putting his love for Seigaku before the feelings of his own parents.

On the other hand, Fuji's parents were in deep thinking. What Fuji said was true. If Seishun Gakuen shuts down, everyone will part ways. They couldn't be together anymore and that will last forever. And if Fuji graduates from that Academy, he could still be with them.

Feeling defeated, Fuji's father came up with his decision. He couldn't bear his son crying. "Fine. But don't forget to send letters whenever you can **."**

Fuji was ecstatic. He hugged his parents tightly and whispered, "Thank you."

Fuji's mother patted his son's head. "We'll talk to Misaki-sensei. Do you have his number?" Fuji nodded. He went back to his room and fetched the paper on his drawers and handed it to his mother.

After 30 minutes, the two teachers arrived at their residence. The two were glad to have Fuji in the Academy. They said that they will take care of Fuji's transfer and that he will be be leaving in a week.

Fuji bid good night and retreated to his room. _For the sake of Seigaku, I'm going to Alice Academy in a week._ Everything was settled. The only problem is how to break down the news to his friends.

He could just think about it tomorrow. After all, there's a week left. He switched off his lamp and dozed off.

-Morning at school -

"Fujikoooooooooo, good morning!"

"Good morning, Eiji." Fuji said. He will surely miss Eiji's hyperactiveness every morning. The usual morning routine went on. Fuji will definitely miss everything. From Inui's juices, Tezuka's laps, and the regulars themselves. _How should I break it down?_

"Gather up." Tezuka shouted. Everyone in the court were confused because there's still 30 minutes left for today's morning practice. Nevertheless, they lined up in front of the bespectacled buchou.

Tezuka cleared his throat. "The principal has some announcements to make today so change quickly and head to the gymnasium." Everyone did their thing and headed to the school's gymnasium.

The gym was already packed with students. Fuji and Eiji went to their class and so did the others.

After everyone was lined up, the principal mounted the podium. Clearing his throat, he announced the reason for this gathering. "I know that there is a certain rumour circulating the school for a while now. That rumour is true. The rumour of the school shutting down because of financial problems."

Collective gasps were heard. Some students were shocked, some were speechless. There are some who were near to tears while Fuji remained his usual poker face. Eiji, on the other hand, was near to tears.

"But-" the principal interfered. "A certain someone donated a large amount of money to the school, giving the school enough money to continue. So please stop the rumours already because that is no longer the truth."

Smiles were evident all over the gym. All of them were relieved. Even Tezuka and Oishi as members of the Student Council.

Eiji was so happy he began glomping on Fuji saying 'Thank goodness.' 'I won't be separated with Fujikooo.'

These statements made Fuji bite his lips. His heart was aching. How can he reveal the truth to everyone?

The students went back to their respective classrooms while Fuji was called at the Principal's office.

The principal expressed his gratitude to Fuji over and over again. After all, he's the one who saved the school. Fuji was happy that he could help. He just reminded the principal not to say a word about him helping the school and also about his transfer. He bowed and left the room.

The classes went on. Fuji spent the whole day contemplating on how to break down the news of him leaving to the regulars. Before heading to practice, he decided to drop by at the Student Council's office.

He entered the room and was greeted by a leaving Tezuka.

"It's you, Fuji. Do you need anything?" Tezuka inquired, with his tennis bag draped on his shoulder.

"Yes. Before practice ends, please gather the regulars. I have an announcement to make." Fuji said.

Tezuka was confused but nodded anyway or else they will be late to practice.

It was 5:30 when Tezuka finally concluded their practice. After saying his announcements, he dismissed everyone except the regulars.

"A-re, why are we staying behind Tezuka-buchou?" Momo asked, earning some agreement with the other regulars except a certain tensai.

Tezuka said, "Fuji said he has something to announce." He looked at Fuji who was walking towards him. He turned and let out a deep breath.

"I know this is too sudden but **...** in a week, I will be transferring to another school."

Everyone in the court paused for a moment. Were they hearing things right? Their beloved friend/senpai is leaving in a week? For what reason?

Eiji, who was crying, dashed towards his bestfriend. "Noooooooo. Fujiko, don't leave me."

"Fuji, is something the matter? Why are you leaving so suddenly?" Seigaku's mother hen worriedly asked. Even Tezuka had a worried face on him.

Fuji patted Eiji's back, consoling him. "I'm sorry guys. My parents arranged something for me without my consent." _It's obviously a lie._ "And I can't say no."

"Why?" Kawamura queried.

Fuji sighed. He knew that it would not be easy to say this matter with them. Of course, he can't answer their questions on why he was leaving so suddenly. Calming Eiji down, he spoke up. "I'm sorry everyone. But please understand, I can't disobey my parents."

\- Break -

After that announcement, the regulars spent their remaining days with their blue eyed tensai. They would go to lunch together, walk him home and have fun on practice, even with Tezuka who always assign them laps afterwards.

One week have passed. Fuji was now standing at the airport with Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei. Of course, his family was also present. This would be the last time they would see their beloved son/brother. They wouldn't miss it for anything else. They bid their goodbyes as it will be their last moment with him.

Fuji, who was close to tears, heaved out a deep sigh. _This is it_.

He carried his heavy footsteps to the departure area with the two teachers. For one last time, he looked back to see his family one last time. Tears fell, but Fuji pushed himself to smile. He waved goodbye as he entered the platform.

Fuji Syuusuke now leaves for France.


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Companion

A/N: Hi everyoneeeee. I'm very very very sorry for not updating for several months. College life is not really easy. T.T I've been meaning to write the next chapters during my free time but I always convince myself that other things should be prioritized. But since I'm on a 2-month break, I'll write more often now! Please anticipate the next chapters~

 **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND PRINCE OF TENNIS. I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

* * *

"Fuji-kun, we've arrived." Misaki-sensei, with his carry-on bag on his shoulder, nudged the sleeping teen. Fuji stirred, obviously tired from very long flight. As a person who's not used to traveling by flying thousands of meters above the ground, Fuji stumbled as he tried to stand.

"Are you okay, Fuji-kun?" Narumi-sensei asked, looking a little worried. Fuji nodded in reply.

After gathering their things, they alighted from the plane and went straight to their designated car. Fuji chose the seat near the window. Since it's his first time, he opted to enjoy the scenery than feel sick after a flight.

Fuji was mesmerized by the scenery in front of him. He wished his family could also see what he's seeing now. If only they could visit Paris as a family, it would be great. Fuji was lost in his cloud of thoughts.

"Fuji-kun! Fuji-kun!" Misaki-sensei called, clapping his hands twice to get the teen's attention.

Hearing Misaki-sensei's call, Fuji turned to him with a face that said, 'What?'

"It seems like you're already lost in your thought Fuji-kun." Narumi-sensei chuckled. Fuji pouted in response.

The car stopped in front of an enormous gate. _Déjà vu?_ Fuji thought.

"Welcome to Alice Academy, Fuji Syuusuke-kun." Misaki-sensei welcomed the teen. The car started moving when the gates were opened. They've stopped at the Middle School branch of the Academy.

The three men got off the car and entered the building with the two teachers in front and Fuji behind them. Since it was class hours, students were inside their classrooms.

Narumi-sensei bid his goodbye in the middle of their walk, saying that he has some errands to do. Misaki-sensei led Fuji in the room where they usually invite transferees. Fuji noticed something at the table.

"These are yours. You are given three sets of uniforms and a bag with notebooks and pens." Misaki-sensei motioned his hand at the table.

Fuji took a good look at them. They were…blue? Not just any blue. The same blue that Seigaku uses. Fuji tried not to be swept by his emotions. Seeing Fuji in such a state, Misaki-sensei announced, "I'll be taking my leave now. The Class B representative and the Asst. Class B Representative will be with you in a moment." With that, he left.

Fuji was left alone in the big room.

After a few minutes, he heard footsteps coming towards the door. To leave a good impression, he stood and waited for representatives to enter the room.

As the door creaked open, Fuji bowed and said, "My name is Fuji Syuusuke. Nice to meet you."

"Ahn, Fuji?!"

Fuji thought he was crazy. He heard a VERY familiar voice. _Am I hearing things?_ He looked up to confirm his crazy thoughts. Bingo. In front on him, a girl he never met before and a rival from Japan who left for Europe. Fuji's eyes opened in an instant.

"Atobe?!"

* * *

-Few moments ago-

"Why do we have to do this during class hours?" Atobe whined. It's not that he wanted to study. His grades were already perfect. It's just that he doesn't want to walk.

Kristen snapped, "Stop whining. This is what I did when I first met you."

"Yeah, right." Atobe rolled his eyes.

They've reached the room where they first met. As Kristen opened the door, they heard rustling from the other side. A slender teen bowed before them. "My name is Fuji Syuusuke. Nice to meet you."

"Ahn, Fuji?!"

The tensai looked up, eyes open. "Atobe?!"

After a full minute of silence, Atobe decided to speak up. "What a surprise to see you here, Fuji."

"I'm surprised to see you here as well, Atobe. So this is where you transferred."

Kristen cleared her throat. "It seems like you are acquainted with each other." She looked at Fuji, then Atobe.

Fuji smiled, "Sort of. We play tennis back in Japan."

"That's better. By the way, My name is Kristen Li. I am Class B's representative," Kristen introduced, offering her hand to Fuji.

Fuji gladly accepted her handshake, "Fuji Syuusuke." He nodded at Atobe. No more introductions needed for them. He's pretty glad that he at least knew someone here in the Academy. It would be a lot easier to catch up.

"So Atobe, I'll leave Fuji to you. Explain the things I've explained to you when you first arrived here. I've got to go. Irina-sensei is calling me." She lifted her vibrating phone to show Atobe.

Atobe nodded. Without a word, Kristen left the room.

 _Croo. Croo. Croo._

"Looks like you've became less arrogant, Atobe." Fuji chuckled, earning a glare from Atobe. He noticed on how he was kind of submissive to Li. "Let's go."

They went outside the building to get a clearer view of it. "So here is the Middle School Branch, our building. Our building has its own science and computer laboratories, clinic, multi-purpose rooms and an auditorium. Pretty much everything is there because the distance between the other branches are relatively far." Atobe explained.

After a while, they've headed to the dorms. Takahashi-san was waiting for them.

"Fuji, this is Takahashi-san, uhmm… our dorm mother."

Mother? A robot? Fuji mused. "Please to meet you Takahashi-san. My name is Fuji Syuusuke."

Takahashi-san answered in her robotic voice. "Welcome Fuji Syuusuke. Follow me, I'll show you your temporary room."

Fuji looked at Atobe who gave him a nod +an expression on his face that he'll explain everything once they arrived in his temporary quarters.

The two teen followed the robot and stopped at a room familiar to Atobe. "Here you go. Dinner will be served at 6pm. Just go to the cafeteria." With that, she left.

"It's locked." Fuji said, trying to twist the doorknob again. "What should I do? Takahashi-san is out of sight."

Atobe sighed. Takahashi-san forgot to give Fuji a key. Then an idea came into mind. He took out a key from his jacket and tried to open the door. "Voila."

"Why do you have a key?"

"This was my temporary quarters a few weeks ago before I transferred to my permanent room. Here, take this key." Atobe dropped the key in Fuji's pale and delicate hands.

Fuji placed his bags at the table and settled at the bed.

Atobe checked his watch. 4:30pm. "I'll meet you at the cafeteria in an hour. The cafeteria is located at the 1st floor. Take a rest." Atobe waved his hand and left the room.

Fuji was left in a dilemma. _Should I unpack? Or maybe not? After all, this room is only temporary. And what does she mean by temporary?_

Fuji decided to take a nap. He set his alarm for 5:20. After a few minutes, Fuji went to dreamland.

 _*Riiiiiiiiingggggggggggg Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggggg Riiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggggg*_

Fuji woke up to the sound of his alarm. He got up and prepared for dinner. After changing clothes, he left the room to go to the cafeteria.

After a few floors, Fuji entered the cafeteria. It was o-kaaaay. The same cafeteria you would normally see in Japan. He spotted Atobe in a PURPLE tee. Normally, he would be irritated by the color but since it was the first time he saw Atobe wearing a tee besides his jersey, he dropped his irritation. He walked towards Atobe and sat across him.

"I'll explain everything in one go. You better listen carefully."

Fuji nodded.

"To start off, you must be wondering by Takahashi-san brought you to your TEMPORARY quarters. Since you are a new student, you don't have your star ranking yet. Star-rankings are determined by your ability, grades and good behavior. There are 5 ranks; No Star, Single, Double, Triple and Special. Your rank will also determine your room assignments, chores, food, and other special privileges."

Fuji interrupted, "What rank are you Atobe?"

"Oh you didn't notice earlier on my uniform? I am a Triple. Three stars were pinned to my collar."

"Oh."

"Since you're Fuji Syuusuke, I'm assuming your Star Ranking would be at least a Double or Triple. Double Stars have a bit spacious room and is given plenty amount of food. They sweep the floor for their school chore after classes. And as for the laundry, double stars go to a self-service laundry shop. On the other hand, Triple Stars live in a spacious room enough for 5 people. Well, it's nothing compared to my room back in Japan but still decent. We don't do any chores and for the laundry, we have the privilege to have the assistance of the laundry shop." Atobe explained.

Moments later, Takahashi-san served their dinner. Atobe's foods were enough for atleast 2-3 people. Fuji noticed the difference of their meals. "You have so many dishes."

"Variety of food is given to Triple Stars. Yours is temporary as of the moment since you still don't have a star ranking." Atobe said, picking up a broccoli on his pasta plate.

 _What's with this school? Isn't it a bit unfair?_ Fuji thought. _Determining your worth through your ranking._ Fuji was taught to be fair at all times. "Is that all?"

"Another thing." Atobe took out a coin from his pocket. "This is a rabbit, the currency used in here. These rabbits are given by the school and again, it depends on your star ranking. Doubles have 50 rabbits while Triples have 100 rabbits. Any questions so far?"

Fuji shook his head. "But I might have some once classes start."

"I'll explain the other things tomorrow. For now, finish your plate."

Atobe and Fuji finished their plates and bid goodbye to each other. It was a long day for Fuji, He can feel his head floating. When he arrived at his quarters, he prepared for bed.

 _I miss my family._ Fuji looked at the picture on his phone. It's only been a day but he missed them terribly already.

"Will I be okay tomorrow?" Fuji resigned and turned the lights off. Few minutes later, a soft snore echoed the room.

* * *

A/N: I made the **Breakfast Hall** and **Cafeteria** two separate locations.

Thank you for reading~ And again, I would like to thank PerfectEcstasy0229 for correcting some grammatical mistakes.


End file.
